Gunnm: The Tiphares Chapters
by Milojoseph
Summary: La Historia antes de la Historia, el por que de muchas cosas es develado aquí...


Gunnm: The Tiphares Chapters

Chapter: 1-15

Chapter: 1-5: Tiphares University Chapter 6-10: The Conflict: Nova vs. Dedekint Chapter 11-15: Flight: The Escape from Tiphares

Chapter 1: Intro Chapter 2: Welcome Chapter 3: The Question Chapter 4: Who s Nova?  
Chapter 5: My Decision

Chapter 1: Intro

Desty Nova: Tiphares, nadie sabe desde cuando, ni como, ni por qu esta aqu , sin embargo est aqu , es real y es mi hogar, todos son felices, sin preocupaciones. Las nubes a nuestros pies, los aves volando, los centros comerciales, las chicas, la tecnolog a, las grandes avenidas, los edificios, el arte es un para so, soy feliz, no podr a pedir algo mejor, pero hay algo que me incomoda: todos se parecen, es como si todos pensaran de la misma forma como si no hubiera algo mas all , es que no hay algo m s all ?, esa se al en su frente bueno, se sienten tan orgullosos de ella, como si fueran una raza superior esperen, que digo? Si yo tambi n pertenezco aqu , yo tambi n tendr esa se al, soy tiphareano, no puedo evitarlo la iniciaci n me espera

Peter Nova: Hey Desty, que tanto estas pensando?, acu rdate que ma ana tienes que ir a la universidad nosotros somos el ultimo orgullo ruso en esta tierra, no crees que lo m s adecuado para ti ir a la universidad, en vez de estar como casi todos sin hacer nada? , todo lo debemos a esta ciudad, no podr as hacer nada m s que ser agradecido y trabajar por ella

D. Nova: S pap debo y quiero trabajar por ella pero tambi n quiero saber si hay algo m s all de nosotros, de donde salen todos nuestros recursos si la mayor a de gente no trabaja?, de donde salen todos los alimentos si nadie siembra?, por que no puedo salir de aqu ?...no es que no sea feliz, pero si la tierra es tan grande como dicen por que no puedo ir a otros lugares?...por que nadie responde a mis preguntas

P. Nova: Hijo, no tengo las respuestas, una vez me las hice, pero aunque no fueron respondidas, soy feliz; creo que debes hacer lo mismo, lim tate a ser feliz Somos diferentes a todos, no vale la pena ni preguntar por los dem s mira, es 2880, tiempo de dar lo mejor de nosotros por nuestro hogar tienes 18 a os, mejor anda con tus amigos, aprovecha tus ultimas horas de muchacho desocupado

D. Nova: OK pap

(Tiphares North Mall), en la noche:

Aqu todos los j venes del norte de Tiphares se re nen, es un lugar incre ble, la mejor vestimenta, los mejores aparatos tecnol gicos, desde una nevera hasta el ultimo sistema de realidad virtual para videojuegos esta aqu , pasando por esos incre bles sistemas fotogr ficos tridimensionales, las mejores discotecas, obviamente casi todos tienen un estilo de vida tan simple como usar sus chips de compras para ver quien se viste mejor, su mayor preocupaci n es que compraran el d a siguiente aunque en este lugar hablar de modas no es lo mas usual

Dedekint: Desty, como estas?, ya sabes que seguir en la Universidad? Cyber medicina? Quiz s Biorob tica?

D. Nova: No para nada, seguir Nanotecnolog a

Dedekint: Pero un talento como t , en nanotecnolog a? Eso no se ha desarrollado mucho

D. Nova: Lo se, pero creo que es una Ciencia con gran futuro

Dedekint: A prop sito, listo para la iniciaci n?... Ser en seis meses

D. Nova: No lo creo, s que es un paso importante, pero no le veo mucho atractivo

Dedekint: Como? Ese es nuestro paso de ni os a hombres, seremos reconocidos como ciudadanos de Tiphares al fin, habr muchas cosas por hacer, tendremos m s responsabilidades

D. Nova: Ja, ja tu crees esos cuentos? Sabes bien que aqu en Tiphares la nica responsabilidad que tienes es tener un CCU, y eso habr que ver si te lo dan y si lo quieres tener

Dedekint: Vamos, no es para tanto, mira ah viene Ann

-Ann Roscoe una bella chica que siempre le ha gustado a Desty Nova

Ann Roscoe: Hola Desty, Dedekint, como est n?

Dedekint: Ann, Qu tal?... bueno Desty, creo que me llaman? (Mira con una sonrisa c mplice a Nova)

: Ann, como estas? (Sudando un poco nervioso) lista para la universidad?

Ann: Lista, aunque mi hermano no quiere ir, t sabes como le gusta a l los deportes y cultivar su f sico .

D. Nova: Bueno, lo importante es que contigo somos cinco los que estaremos en el primer ciclo de la universidad

Ann: Sabes sus nombres?

D. Nova: Claro, son Dedekint, Shiren, un tal Daisuke Ido, t y yo

Ann: Shiren tambi n ira? Que bien a prop sito, quien es ese Daisuke Ido?

D. Nova: No lo se El vive al otro lado de la ciudad, es descendiente de japoneses

Ann: Jap n, claro, fue donde comenz todo esto de la guerra

D. Nova: Si, cuentan que la gente de superficie es muy violenta, no s , es algo que me dijeron,

Ann: A mi tambi n me han dicho lo mismo, pero mejor no hablemos de cosas que no valen la pena

D. Nova: Claro


End file.
